Bully, Resident Evil Edition
by lovelee445
Summary: It's a viral breakout, the dead are rising, and Jimmy and A few other survivors, fight to escape Bullworth. Warnings, Slash, and Character Death.
1. Prologue

Bully

Resident Evil Edition

Prologue

_Canis Canem Edit_…

Jimmy laughed when he found out that those words meant.

Dog Eat Dog…

How fitting those words were at the moment.

He sat on the stairs looking at the barricade he, and several other survivors had put up a few days ago. So far it was doing a fine job keeping them out. He checked his watch. It was coming close to sundown, and that's when things would start up again.

It amazed him how anyone could sleep when those things decided to bang on the doors at night.

It had happened so fast. They could have never seen this coming. And even worse, they could have never prepared for something like this.

Jimmy heard footsteps coming from the cafeteria.

Petey turned a corner and walked up the stairs, almost tripping over his feet.

Jimmy laughed at the now blushing boy.

Petey sighed. "It's so dark, I can hardly see anything." He said as an excuse.

Jimmy had to agree. "I know, but it's so that we don't attract any attention. The last thing we need is those things knowing we're in here." He reminded.

Petey nodded acknowledging that fact. "I know."

"This whole situation sucks."

"Think it'll get better?" Petey asked hopefully.

"What do you think? Does it ever in the movies?"

"Well this isn't a movie."

"Yeah. And stuff like this should only happen in the movies. But at the moment this is real." Jimmy said not trying to hide the anger in his voice.

Silence encased the two. The only sounds coming from the other survivors in the cafeteria. A low hum, a buzzing of conversation between fourteen other survivors.

Petey broke the silence. "Zoë and I were talking."

"You were, were you?" Jimmy said sounding uninterested.

The boy nodded. "We were talking about the possibility of survivors. Cause we were thinking, we can't be the only ones alive. We can't be the only ones fighting to survive. There has to be others out there."

Jimmy thought about this. "Yeah… maybe." He sighed. "But what are the chances? If you ask me, slim to none."

"But you have to think of the slim part. In a situation like this you have to think of the bright side." Petey said trying to be optimistic… which wasn't exactly his forte, given his past experience.

The two were shrouded in silence again.

"Jimmy?"

Both boys looked over as Zoë appeared. "You should eat something."

Jimmy shook his head. "I'm not hungry."

Zoë sighed. "You need to eat something. You haven't eaten all day. And yesterday the only thing you ate was a sandwich."

Jimmy continued to sit in silence watching the door.

"Jimmy, I know that Edna's cooking isn't exactly the best,"

"I heard that you twerp!" The kids chuckled.

Petey continued. "But we need to keep our strength up in case a situation happens where we need to leave, and fast."

Jimmy sighed. He knew they were right. He closed his eyes and nodded. "Yeah… okay." He got up and headed to the cafeteria followed by Zoë and Petey.

The cafeteria was lit only by candle light, the windows were painted black, and there was only one table and considerably less chairs as they were used to barricade the doors.

Jimmy walked to the buffet and began to collect food. He turned around and sighed. He was still not accustomed to the cliques not being around. It seemed that only the non-clique students and a few faculty members survived.

Taking his seat he looked at the rest of the survivors.

Constantinos, Eunice, Christy, Lance, and his sister Gloria were the other surviving students, as well as Edward, the prefect.

As for the faculty members, there was Dr. Crabblesnitch, Mr. Galloway, Ms. Philips, Miss Danvers, Edna, Dr. Watts, and luckily Nurse MacRae… well they thought luckily enough.

Statistically looking at it, it wasn't exactly a strong group. The strongest in the team would be Edward, Jimmy, Lance, Mr. Galloway, Edna, and Dr. Crabblesnitch. The smartest would be, Gloria, and most of the teachers, and as for fixing wounds and whatnot, Nurse MacRae.

But if it came to fighting against them, they might survive… some of them at least.

Down near the head of the table Dr. Crabblesnitch checked his watch. He stood up, "Alright, it is now 7 o'clock. Who's keeping watch tonight?" he asked.

Miss Danvers took out her notepad and began flipping pages. "Uh… Ah, Edward, Mr. Galloway, Nurse MacRae, and you… Dr. Crabblesnitch." She said with fear in her voice. "Do be careful Dr. Crabblesnitch."

Dr. Crabblesnitch smiled dashingly at her and placed a firm hand on her shoulder. "You have nothing to worry about Miss Danvers. Why, when I was a strapping young lad, I could take on anything, with my own bare two hands." He reassured. "And I wouldn't dream of leaving my students and co-workers without a leader."

Jimmy rolled is eyes. He wondered that if it was possible that if his ego was as big as his honesty, he may survive this. He may be a lot of hot air, but as much as he hated to admit it, the man was good and true at heart… no matter how jaded he was about the amount of violence there was in the school.

"Now, would everyone please go to your designated sleeping areas. Edward, Lionel, Danica. With me please. Good night to the rest of you." Dr. Crabblesnitch called, getting up and heading out of the cafeteria.

The selected people got up and headed out to the lobby.

Dr. Watts got up and called the boys to start heading to the Upper Auditorium. Edna did the same, but the girls were heading to the Lower Auditorium.

Jimmy finished his food, and followed Petey. Everyone said their goodnights, and prayed that tonight would be like the other nights so far.

Only banging at the doors.

No entries.

Jimmy couldn't sleep so he just stared at the ceiling. Wondering what was going to happen to them. He had already lost so much. There was no news from the outside world. There was no TV anywhere inside the school building, and the only radio got nothing but static.

And then natured called. He got out of his sleeping bag and headed to the door. His hand was on the door handle when-

"What are you doing Hopkins?"

Jimmy turned to Dr. Watts. "I have to use the toilet." He confessed.

"Oh, well when nature calls, nature calls." The absent minded doctor said, and waved Jimmy off.

Jimmy left the room, closing the door behind him, and headed to the bathroom. It seemed that tonight was too be a quiet night, he thought as he approached his destination. He did his business, washed his hands and headed back to the room when suddenly, banging came from the front door. He snuck to the bridge connecting the east and west wing of the school to inspect it, the closer he got the more he heard from outside.

Whoever was banging on the door was screaming… whoever was banging on the door was alive! He watched as Dr. Crabblesnitch ran to the front door, joined by Nurse MacRae. Then by Edward and Mr. Galloway.

Mr. Galloway was the first to speak up. "Is it them?" He asked.

Crabblesnitch shook his head. "No. Whoever it is they're alive."

"Should we help them? Should we let them in?" Nurse MacRae asked.

"PLEASE LET ME IN! IF ANYONE'S ALIVE IN THERE LET ME IN! PLEASE!!"

It was a young girls' screams.

Jimmy tensed when he heard the voice. He knew who it was.

It was Melody Adams.

Dr. Crabblesnitch stepped forward and began taking down the barricade in haste. "Help me! We need to get that child in here."

Nurse MacRae and Mr. Galloway began helping, Edward stood there with a look of disbelief on his face. "No." he stated firmly. "Her screaming is going to lead those things straight here, if they haven't already."

Dr. Crabblesnitch stopped and turned around looking at Edward completely livid. "You will do as you are told Mr. Seymore, or I will feed you to those things myself!" He ordered. "There is a scared little girl out there, and we will not allow her life to end so soon."

Edward was terrified and nodded. "Yes sir!" He said and started helping.

They finally moved everything and opened the door quickly, grabbing the girl and pulling her in, slamming it shut right behind her and then again hastily putting the barricade up. They stood there in silence listening to hear if anything had followed her or noticed life was inside of the building they resided in.

The only thing Jimmy heard was the whimpers and sobs of little Melody Adams in Nurse MacRae's arms.

Nurse MacRae took Melody to the stairs and sat her down asking her if she was alright, the little girl couldn't do anything but weep, but she shook her head no.

Dr. Crabblesnitch walked over to the girl. And knelt in front of her placing his large hands on her small shoulders. "Are you alright child? What happened? Where'd you come from?" He asked her.

The girl sniffled and took in a deep breath calming herself down. "Well… I was at the Girls Dormitory since this thing began." She informed.

"By yourself?" asked Mr. Galloway.

Melody shook her head. "I was with Mrs. Peabody. Angie, Gordon, Ray and Karen were also there with us." She informed through sniffles.

"Why'd you leave? What happened?" Nurse MacRae asked.

And that's when Melody almost broke down again, but stopped herself. She sniffled again before telling them. "I… I was sleeping, when suddenly I heard this loud scream come from downstairs, and then all this moaning. I got up and snuck to the veranda and that's when I saw it…" She paused for a second and took a deep breath. "I saw Mr. Luntz biting Mrs. Peabody. Ray saw this and had run to the front door taking down the barricade. Me and Angie tried to stop him, but it was too late… and all these things startied coming in. They ate Ray, and headed towards us. Angie and Gordon told me and Karen to run, and that was the last I saw of them.'

"Karen and I escaped through the upstairs window and that's when we heard Angie and Gordon scream. When we got to the ground, I looked over the corner to see if there was some way for us to get past them, and when I turned around… one of those things grabbed Karen, and bit into her, I screamed and something grabbed me from behind." She shivered and took a shaky breath before she continued. "I managed to get away… and now, I'm here."

"Oh you poor thing." Nurse MacRae pulled the girl close to her. But pulled her hand away from her head. Her hand was dyed red.

It was blood.

The Nurse looked over at Dr. Crabblesnitch with a shocked look on her face.

Crabblesnitch sighed, his shoulders slouched. He thought for a second. He walked over to Edward. "Edward would you go and get Dr. Watts please. And then stay there with the boys until he gets back." he said and then cut in before the teen could interject, "No questions."

Edward nodded and headed upstairs.

"Danica, may I have a moment?" He asked.

The old woman nodded, letting the girl go, Mr. Galloway, taking her place in comforting the young girl.

Nurse MacRae and Dr. Crabblesnitch walked over to the front door, right under the bridge so Jimmy could hear everything they were saying.

"Think she was bit by one of them?" Dr. Crabblesnitch asked.

Nurse MacRae shrugged. "I don't know. It's a possibility, one of them did grab her, but I don't know. She didn't tell us she was bitten. It's possible she could have cut herself trying to escape. But Richard, what if she is? Do you really expect me to do that to a little girl?!" She asked, fear in her voice.

Dr. Crabblesnitch sighed. "No Danica… I won't ask you to do this." There was a short pause. "I will."

"But Richard-"

"Danica, it has to be done. If she's infected, she will turn." He reminded. "And we discussed that. Dying would be a hell of a lot better then becoming one of those things. I will not allow this little girl to be one of those things." He told her.

Nurse MacRae let out a whimper. "You're right… if she is… maybe there's a cure…"

Dr. Crabblesnitch shook his head. "Dr. Watts said that he's still working on it. And even if he finished it, it would be too late. Once you turn, there's no coming back." He told her.

They heard footsteps coming from the stairs and turned to see Dr. Watts heading towards them totally missing the fact that Melody and Mr. Galloway were sitting on the stairs.

"You wanted to see me Richard?" The chemistry teacher asked.

Dr. Crabblesnitch nodded in response. "I was wondering if being bitten was the only way to get infected." He asked. Then added, "Is it possible to get infected just by touching the blood of the possibly infected?"

Nurse MacRae looked at the headmaster horrified.

Dr. Watts, thought for a second and then shook his head. "Not unless there was an open wound on the person touching the infected. Why do you ask?"

Dr. Crabblesnitch pointed to Melody. "We think she may have been bitten."

Dr. Watts looked over and jumped when he saw Melody in the arms of Mr. Galloway. "Oh, where'd she come from?" He asked, adjusting his glasses.

"The Girls Dormitory. She and five other survivors were there. They were attacked… she's the only on left. But we think she may have been bitten by one of them." He informed.

"You haven't asked?" Dr. Watts queried.

The two shook their head. "I think it's because we just don't want to know the truth." Nurse MacRae confessed.

Dr. Crabblesnitch had to agree. He really did not wish to harm the young girl. "Well we have to. It's the only way of knowing for sure." He said and headed over to Melody and Mr. Galloway.

Nurse MacRae took in a deep breath and let it out two seconds later. Then headed over to the others, followed by Dr. Watts.

Dr. Crabblesnitch knelt before the girl again. "Melody, were you hurt at all, while escaping from the Girls Dormitory on your way here?" He asked.

Melody dried her eyes and nodded. "The… the thing bit me when it grabbed me."

The room fell silent, after she told him. But then Dr. Crabblesnitch put on a sad smile. "Well, why don't we have Nurse MacRae take a look at that for you okay?" He said.

"Okay." The young girl said.

Nurse MacRae took the young girl's hand and led her to the Infirmary. Leaving the men behind.

"Poor girl. It isn't fair you know." Mr. Galloway said as he watched the two enter the room.

"Believe me Lionel… I know." Dr. Crabblesnitch acknowledged.

The men stayed in silence for a few minutes, before Nurse MacRae came out of the room, her face red and stained with tears. "Sh-she's ready." She informed through tears.

Dr. Crabblesnitch, as he headed to the Infirmary, paused and placed his hand on her shoulder to comfort her. He went into the room, and a few seconds later emerged with an unconscious Melody in his arms as he headed to the basement.

Fifteen minutes later, Dr. Crabblesnitch emerged and went back to where the other teachers were, wiping his hands on a handkerchief. "Dr. Watts, you can go back. Tell Edward nothing, just to come straight to me. I'm telling him everything." he informed.

"But Richard you said we shouldn't involve the children in this." Nurse MacRae said a little shocked.

"He's not a child anymore Danica." He said. "And what else are we going to tell him? He was here when Melody arrived. Do you not think he will get suspicious when she isn't there in the morning?"

Nurse MacRae sighed and hung her head. "You're right."

Dr. Crabblesnitch nodded. "Alright, goodnight Simon."

And with that Dr. Watts began heading to the Upper Auditorium. Jimmy raced back to the room and managed to sneak in undetected. Edward was out like a light.

Jimmy lay down and tried to sleep, but it eluded him as the events of tonight played in his head.


	2. 1 Chain Of Command

Disclaimer: I do not own Bully.

Bully

Resident Evil Edition

Chapter 1- Chain of Command

During breakfast the next day, Jimmy contemplated telling the students what he found out, or if he should keep it to himself. It was no guess that all the teachers knew what was going on, the truth behind this gruesome and dark event that now plagued their lives.

He sat in silence at the table with Zoë and Petey. The teachers hadn't joined them this morning, but Edna was there as it was a rule that a faculty member must stay with the children at all time. It was also noted that Edward was missing too.

But aside from the fact that the teachers were missing, Jimmy was also thinking that what Petey was saying yesterday could possibly be true. There were survivors.

And if there were survivors, they had to be saved. But the big question was where were they?

The first place that Jimmy could think was to search the campus before moving to something dangerous like the entire city. The Gym, the Library, Harrington House, the Boys Dormitory, the Observatory, and the Jocks Hideout would be the places to start. He already knew what had happened at the Girls Dormitory, so there was not much point in searching there.

His thoughts were interrupted as Ms. Philips, Mr. Galloway, and Dr. Watts walked into the room. The students turned their attention to the faculty members at the doorway. Silence ensued.

The three teachers walked to the buffet and began getting their breakfast, and the students began fraternizing again.

The day went on and by supper, there was still no sign of Dr. Crabblesnitch, Miss Danvers, Nurse MacRae, or Edward. Mr. Galloway and Ms. Philips assured the students that there was nothing to worry about and that they would likely be there in the morning.

For some reason, Jimmy found that hard to believe.

By next morning there still were no signs of the three M.I.A. teachers, and that's when the students began to worry.

After breakfast he went to Mr. Galloway's classroom and was about to knock on the door, but stopped when he heard two voices arguing. It was Ms. Philips and Mr. Galloway.

"We don't even know if they're alive Deirdre! We can't send out a search party for a search party and leave the kids alone like this!" Mr. Galloway yelled. He took in a deep breath, and exhaled slowly. "He told us that if in the unlikely event that they don't return, we should tell the kids. We need to prepare them if something comes up."

"But Lionel, they're just children." Miss Philips reminded. "Can we really expect them to understand and comprehend all this? We'd have to explain the virus, how it spreads, how to kill them. And not to mention that they may never see their families ever again."

"I know they're young, but what choice do we have." Mr. Galloway told her calmly. "Believe me, I don't like this anymore then you do, but we have to make an attempt to find survivors and escape."

"But what if we don't! What if we're the only ones who've survived!" the Art teacher said harshly. "We go out, we may end up losing more people then we already have!"

"We have to take that chance Deirdre. It's dangerous, but it's better then waiting here to die."

Silence followed after that comment, and a few seconds later.

"I'm scared Lionel… I don't want to die…" She confessed, fear in her voice.

"I know, Deirdre… I know." Mr. Galloway comforted. "I wish there was another way… but… there's nothing else we can do."

Jimmy opened the door and walked in to see Ms. Philips with her arms around Mr. Galloway and vice versa. Jimmy felt his heart melt at the sight. Regardless of how tough he was, deep down he was a true romantic. "Uh, Excuse me?" He made his presence known.

The two teachers looked at the door and then parted from each other. "Oh Jimmy, hello. May I help you? Is something wrong?" Mr. Galloway asked.

Jimmy shook his head. "I'm sorry to interrupt but-"

"How much did you hear?" Ms. Philips asked a little worried.

Jimmy shrugged. "Up to the part with the search party bit…" He said. "And I also know about what happened two nights ago."

Mr. Galloway's eyes went wide at that. "What? How'd you-"

"I kinda saw everything go on with Melody." he informed.

Mr. Galloway sighed. "Jimmy you do understand that if we kept her here alive she-'

"Yeah I heard. She would've turned into one of those things… but it doesn't make the situation easier knowing that information." Jimmy informed. The room fell into silence, before someone spoke and it was Jimmy. "I think you should tell us sir. About everything. We have a right to know what's going on. In a situation like this, you can't coddle us. This isn't just your problem, it's ours as well."

Mr. Galloway and Ms. Philips looked at him, then each other. "You know he is right Deirdre. We're not the only ones who have to deal with this."

Ms. Philips sighed heavily and then gave a side look to Jimmy. She seemed deep in thought about this. And then came to her decision. "I'll agree with you, only because I know you're right, but I still don't believe that we should bring the children into this." She said.

"Alright. But I want to talk to you about one more thing." Jimmy added.

Mr. Galloway nodded.

Jimmy took a deep breath before telling them what he had just come up with. "I want to go. I want you to send me to get survivors." he demanded.

"WHAT!?" The two yelled in unison.

"Absolutely not!" Mr. Galloway retorted.

"That is out of the question!" Ms. Philips said.

"Not by myself. When I go out, I take three other students with me and one of you teachers." he informed hiding his smile. He honestly couldn't believe they thought he would be willing to go out there by himself. Did they really think he was that unstable?

Ms. Philips thought for a second. "We'll take that into consideration, but if you don't mind me asking… why do you want to go out there?" She wondered.

Jimmy sighed. "If there is a slight chance that there are survivors… there's a certain someone out there I need to find." He confessed. "And I'd do anything to have them here with me."

The two adults understood very well. If either of the two went missing, they were pretty sure they'd want to find the other. They looked at each other giving knowing looks. And turned to Jimmy. "Alright. We understand and we'll take the suggestion into consideration. Tell the students that there is a meeting in the Auditorium at noon. That should give us time to get everything ready with Edna and Dr. Watts." Ms. Philips informed.

Jimmy nodded. "Thanks." He said and left.

Jimmy began looking around the school for the students. The first ones he found were Zoë and Petey. Holding hands and talking on the stairs. It didn't bother him anymore that the two were together. In fact he was quite happy for them, particularly Petey.

The boy needed a girl and Zoë was the right one for him.

Jimmy and Zoë had gone out for a couple of months, but then Jimmy found himself falling for someone else. He confessed and things between them were a little rocky, but now the two were close friends.

"Hey guys." Jimmy announced his arrival.

The two turned to look at him. "Hey Jimmy. Where'd you go off too?" Petey asked.

"Had a talk with Mr. Galloway and Ms. Philips."

"About what?" Zoë queried.

Jimmy waved the question off, avoiding it. "You'll find out later. There's a meeting in the Auditorium at noon. Make sure to be there. It's extremely important." He made sure to emphasize extremely.

The two nodded. "Alright. We'll be there." Petey promised.

Jimmy nodded. "Alright, good." He said. "Hey do you know where everyone else is?" He asked looking around.

Zoë nodded. "Gloria and Lance went to the roof of the school, and Eunice, Constantinos and Christy are still in the Cafeteria." She informed.

"Thanks. See you guys later. Remember: Noon." He reminded.

The two nodded as he headed to the Cafeteria.

Christy was painting her nails, while Eunice and Constantinos were playing cards.

"Hey guys, how's everything?" Jimmy asked.

Everyone looked up at the boy as he approached them.

"Alright considering." Christy answered. "Did you hear that Dr. Crabblesnitch and Miss Danvers took off, that night? They eloped and went to Michigan."

Eunice, Jimmy, and Constantinos rolled their eyes. "Christy, how could you have heard this? Nobody but you would have come up with that." Eunice shot.

Christy grunted and went back to her nails.

Constantinos chuckled. "Don't take it to heart Christy, you asked for it and you know it."

Jimmy rolled his eyes and intervened. "Alright you guys, listen it was a rhetorical question alright." He said shutting them all up. "There's going to be a meeting in the Auditorium at noon. You have to be there alright?"

The three grumbled their answers yes and went back to what they were doing.

Jimmy sighed. "Alright, good." And turned to leave mumbling how childish those three could act sometimes, and more pointedly, at a time like this.

He made his way upstairs, to the roof access. Once outside he looked around before he continued.

The city seemed to be in shambles. There were the sounds of sirens in the distance, the smell of smoke filled the air, black smoke could be seen. Then he looked around the school grounds. The Girls Dormitory had burned down. The Boys Dormitory was still standing but had broken windows covered all around the first floor.

Jimmy sighed at the sight, the city belonged to them now. To those things down below. He looked at the ground to see those things walking slowly, their moans creeping to his ears like a morbid choir of the dead.

He shivered and made his way up to the roof where the bells were. He saw Lance and Gloria both looking over the city.

"You think Bo is alright?" The small girl asked concern apparent in her voice.

Lance took a deep breath and replied. "I hope so. I mean Bo is quite the fighter, he is our big brother and he always told us he would never leave us alone." He reminded. "I bet he's out there and thinking of a way to get us as we speak."

There was silence between the two before Gloria spoke. "Do you mean that or are you just saying that for my benefit."

Lance stared out to the scenery before him. "To tell you the truth… both. He's out there Glory… and we will see him again. And mom and dad." He said, then turned to his younger sister. "If it's the last thing I do, our family will be together again."

Gloria put on a small smile and hugged her brother.

Jimmy, wishing he didn't have to break this moment, coughed aloud, causing the two to turn.

"Oh hey Jimmy. What's up?" Lance asked.

"Nothing really. Just came up here to tell you guys, we have a meeting at noon in the Auditorium. Be sure to be there, it's extremely important." He informed.

Gloria scoffed. "Well it's not like we have anywhere else to go." She said, extracting a chuckle from her brothers' and Jimmy's throats.

"Alright see you around." Jimmy said and turned to go inside.

Noon came around and all the survivors met up in the Auditorium, there was a small buzz of conversation coming from the students. Jimmy was the only on that knew what was to going on, and what the subject of this meeting was. At the front were the faculty members.

Once they took their seats, Mr. Galloway stood in front of them. Took a deep breath and started.

"It's been close to a week since this horrible ordeal started. And during those days, we have been living in this school, hoping that this will end. But it hasn't, and it doesn't look like it's going to. So it is time for us teachers to be truthful to you, our wards." He took a deep breath. "It's our fault."

Silence filled the room for a moment before Mr. Galloway started again. "Dr. Watts was working on a virus that, once we found out about, we believed would bring money to our school, and we could better it. But something happened and the virus escaped."

"What is this virus?"

"What does it do?"

"Is it contagious?"

A flurry of questions escaped from the students. Questions that Mr. Galloway didn't know the answer for. "Now, I'm not quite sure on most of that which is why, Dr. Watts will take over and tell you everything he knows. Please pay close attention." He said, then turned around to sit down. "Dr. Watts."

Dr. Watts stood up and took Mr. Galloway's spot in front of everyone. "Now, what I created was what I called the T-Virus. The T-Virus was a major medical breakthrough." He informed. "Now, even in death, the human body still remain active. Hair and fingernails continue to grow. New cells are produced and the brain itself holds a small electrical charge that takes months to dissipate. The T-Virus provides a massive jolt both to cellular growth and to those trace electrical impulses. Put quite simply it reanimates the body."

"It brings the dead back to life?" Gloria said a little shocked.

Dr. Watts thought about that for a second and then answered. "Not fully. The subjects have the simplest of motor functions. Perhaps a little memory. Virtually no intelligence. They are driven by the basest of impulses, the most basic of needs."

"Which is?" Jimmy asked.

"The need to feed."

The room fell into hushed murmurs. Before somebody spoke up. "Are you saying that those things out there, those people we once knew, are dead."

"Undead actually, and yes… they are." Dr. Watts answered.

"How do you kill them?" Constantinos asked.

"Severing the top of the spinal column or massive trauma to the brain are the most effective methods."

"Meaning?" Christy asked.

"Shoot them in the head or take it off." Dr. Watts informed.

"How did it spread?" Lance queried.

Dr. Watts shook his head. "I have no idea."

"Is it contagious?"

"Yes. The Virus is protean, changing from liquid to airborne to blood transmission depending on it's environment. It's almost impossible to kill." He informed. "We teachers have come to an agreement, that those who have become infected, we wouldn't allow to live."

"So, it's been close to a week, so does that mean it's become airborne?" Gloria asked.

Dr. Watts shook his head. "I am to believe that it is now spread through blood transmission. Just one bite from these creatures is sufficient. Maybe even a scratch, we're not sure about the scratch yet. But nevertheless, one bite, and then you become one of them in a few hours." He told them sadly.

Silence again ensued.

"Is there a cure?" Eunice asked.

Dr. Watts sighed. "Not at the moment but I am working on it. I had the help of Dr. Slawter with this virus, but we don't know what's happened to him. Without his help, it's going to take me awhile." He said sadly. "Now that you've been informed on what this is, and why it's happening, I will turn everything back to Mr. Galloway."

The doctor turned and sat down, allowing Mr. Galloway to take his place in front of everyone. "Now, we have reason to believe that there are survivors. A few nights ago, we encountered a survivor. I am sad to inform she was infected. But due to that incident, it had given us hope. Dr. Crabblesnitch, Edward, Miss Danvers, and Nurse MacRae left the safety of the school to go and find them. We made a promise to Dr. Crabblesnitch that in the unlikely event that he or any of the others do not return. We're to reveal everything to you." He informed.

Ms. Philips stood up and spoke. "We're going to send search teams for survivors and items. We've decided to put Jimmy Hopkins as leader for these expeditions. He, two other students and a faculty member will go. I think it's best that we search campus first before moving to the city."

Mr. Galloway nodded. "Jimmy will choose his team mates tonight, and we will confer safety in the morning before he goes out. That'll be all."

The students all left the auditorium in quiet whispers. Jimmy, along with Zoë and Petey headed up to the roof.

"You sure you want to be the leader Jimmy? I mean that's a lot of responsibility." Petey reminded.

Jimmy nodded. "I have to do this. They're out there Petey… and I need to find them."

Zoë looked over at Jimmy, "And by them I'm taking it you mean…"

Jimmy nodded. "I'm not resting until they're with me."

They all looked across the Bullworth, the hum of thousands of moans filled the air.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed this. So many questions huh? Well the second chapter will be up eventually lol. Please R&R


End file.
